Pui
Pui is a blue Rooi with swirly cheeks and Daibon's friend. Pui appears in the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime, debuting in "The Idol, White Bomber." Background Prior to the events of "The Idol, White Bomber," Pui had encountered Daibon, who Pui initially thought to be strong. However, seeing as Daibon could not protect himself against from a group who had assaulted him, Pui abandon Daibon. In "The Idol, White Bomber," Pui visits the ramen shop; however, Shout mistakenly thinks Pui is Rui and has Pui work in the ramen shop. Upon discovering that Pui is not Rui and that Pui is looking for a new owner, Pui and Rui compete against each other to see who will be White Bomber's partner. During the third round - a one-hundred meter race - Daibon, watching the two reveals himself to be the previous owner of Pui. Pui abandoned Daibon, because he was too weak and was not capable of creating powerful bombs. Daibon and White Bomber then competed to show Pui that Daibon is strong. The match ends with White Bomber fainting, but Pui still does not want to be with Daibon, until Rui demonstrates how Daibon really cares for Pui. Pui, being emotional, returns to being Daibon's partner. Personality Before the events of "The Idol, White Bomber," Pui seemingly thinks that Bomberman who cannot throw a bomb are pathetic. He sought after those who were strong, such as White Bomber and initially Daibon. Pui also has an emotional side, as seen when he embraced Daibon after realizing Daibon cared for him. Relationships Daibon Prior to the events of "The Idol, White Bomber," Pui and Daibon had met. Pui initially believed Daibon to be strong."It seems Pui initially thought I was strong." - Daibon, "The Idol, White Bomber." However, at one point, a group had assailed Daibon, Pui witnessing and realizes Daibon was weak abandons Daibon."Pui said he found Bombermen who couldn't even throw Fire Bombs pathetic. He then disappeared." - Daibon, "The Idol, White Bomber." Pui and Daibon meet once more in front of the ramen shop. Daibon attempts to bring Pui home; however, Pui refuses to go with someone who cannot throw Fire Bombs. Pui had decided he wants to be an apprentice for White Bomber instead."I'm gonna become an apprentice here!" - Pui, "The Idol, White Bomber." White Bomber appears and challenges Daibon to a duel to see who will keep Pui, although White Bomber planned beforehand by losing purposely and to allow Daibon to win. Pui watches the duel and is shocked by the bomb Daibon had produced overpowered White Bomber's. After some time, Daibon departs and thinks about starting over. Daibon asks White Bomber to take good care of Pui, surprising Pui at the decision."Please take good care of Pui." - Daibon, "The Idol, White Bomber." Seeing as how much Daibon loved Pui, Pui emotionally runs towards Daibon, embracing him. As a result, Pui has decided to stay with Daibon. Rui In their first encounter, Pui and Rui developed a rivalry against each other. However, both were evenly matched. In their initial meeting, Pui and Rui meet at the ramen shop after Pui abandoned his owner, Daibon. Pui states he wants to be an apprentice to White Bomber, although enraging Rui who is White Bomber's master (for a day). In order to become White Bomber's apprentice, Pui and Rui challenge each other. The first round is an eating contest, to see who finished a bowl of ramen first. However, the round ends in a draw after White Bomber mentions the bowls had not been cleaned. The second round is a speed washing contest, washing the most bowls rapidly. The two are evenly matched, although ends in a draw once again due to White Bomber's reckless actions in breaking the dishes. The third and final round is a one-hundred meter race, to whoever crosses the finish line first. Despite their efforts, the two are evenly matched in speed and simultaneously cross the finished line. When Daibon appears and challenges White Bomber to a duel, Pui and Rui witness the battle; although, White Bomber fainted and falls off the edge and into the water. Rui comments to Pui saying that Daibon is the stronger Bomberman and should return to Daibon."Now, Pui! Go back to Daibon-san! You now know that Daibon-san is the stronger Bomberman, right?! Go on!" - Rui, "The Idol, White Bomber." Seemingly unsure, Pui emotionally runs back to Daibon, making Rui happy. White Bomber Prior to the events of "The Idol, White Bomber," Pui somehow learned about White Bomber and his accomplishments. After leaving Daibon, Pui traveled to Planet Jetters in hopes of becoming White Bomber's apprentice. Appearances *Episode 32: "The Idol, White Bomber" Gallery Pui 2.png Rui-Pui.png|Pui and Rui about to race References Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Heroes